One Guilty Remains
by Eleamaya
Summary: Post ACC. Tifa melihat Buster Sword lagi setelah sekian lama, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa bukan hanya Cloud, ia juga ingin dimaafkan olehnya. Not really Zack/Tifa pairing. It's mostly CloTi, slight Zerith.


**A/N penting berada di bawah crita.**

**Title: **One Guilty Remain

**Chara: **Cloud/Tifa/Zack

**Pairing:** CloTi, slight Zerith

**Summary: **Tifa melihat Buster Sword lagi setelah sekian lama, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa bukan hanya Cloud, ia juga ingin dimaafkan olehnya.

**Timeline:** Post ACC. Canon.

****Disclaimer: ****FFVII milik Square Enix

* * *

><p>Kehidupan penduduk dan suasana di Kota Edge kembali tenang dan damai setelah terjadi ekacauan sehari sebelumnya akibat Bahamut mengamuk di pusat kota. Pagi itu, Tifa seharusnya sudah mempersiapkan dirinya di belakang meja bar untuk menata gelas-gelas sampanye dan mengeluarkan botol-botol minuman keras dari lemari, toh masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum jam buka 7th Heaven. Jadi seharusnya ia bisa sedikit santai jika bersiap lebih awal. Lantas, memangnya apa yang tengah ia lakukan sehingga ia tidak ada pada tempat biasanya?<p>

Tifa menemukan Cloud sudah tidak ada di samping ranjangnya saat ia bangun.

Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, Tifa tahu itu. Semalam, Cloud sudah menyampaikan bahwa ia berniat lebih terbuka. Sekarang jika ia hendak keluar kota akan mengantarkan pesanan, ia akan berkata pada Tifa kemana tujuannya dan dari siapa untuk siapa. Pagi ini, jelas Cloud belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan kepergiannya terlalu pagi. Awalnya, Tifa curiga dan sempat khawatir tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikiran berlebihan. Baru sehari lalu, batinnya. Tifa justru menyalahkan pikirannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa Cloud telah pulang? Bahwa Cloud berjanji tak akan meninggalkan keluarga dan dirinya lagi. Bahwa Cloud telah sembuh dari Geostigma. Bahwa ialah yang paling memahami Cloud yang telah mampu mengatasi perasaan galau dan seluruh masalahnya sendiri.

Karena itulah, Tifa tak yakin Cloud masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk percaya, selamanya percaya, bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka berdua sejak dulu hingga detik ini; apalagi sentuhannya semalam kembali telah menegaskan hal itu. Yang harus Tifa lakukan hanya meneleponnya, memastikan bahwa Cloud masih akan mengangkat panggilannya. Namun hal itu ia urungkan begitu teringat bahwa Cloud kehilangan ponselnya di Forgotten City karena tercebur ke danau. Mungkin baru nanti siang ia akan membeli yang baru bersama Vincent. Jadi, jelas kalau pagi ini ia keluar bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Begitulah Tifa mencoba menebak kemana gerangan Cloud pergi seraya melangkahkan kaki ke tempat tujuan. Dan tebakannya tidak salah. Begitu sampai tujuan, tepatnya di gereja sektor lima Midgar, Fenrir terparkir di depannya. Dan pintu gereja itu terbuka menandakan ada seseorang di dalamnya sehingga Tifa hanya tinggal masuk pelan tanpa membuat siapa pun di dalamnya menyadari kedatangannya.

Sebelum mendekat ke arah Cloud yang memunggunginya, Tifa terdiam sejenak. Punggung Cloud yang ia lihat bukan punggung yang sama dengan beberapa waktu lalu di mana Tifa bisa jelas melihat betapa banyak beban yang ditanggungnya. Meski demikian, tidak ada salahnya bukan Cloud kemari? Tifa tersenyum mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga Tifa paham bahwa kenangan tidak boleh dihapus, bahwa kadang dirinya pun dapat merasakan kekuatan spiritual di sekelilingnya saat ia juga tak kalah sedih dulu, dimana Cloud-lah yang menghiburnya. Dan kemarin, kekuatan spiritual itu menguat. Ya, meski wujud fisik sahabat lamanya itu sudah tak bisa dilihat, nyatanya orang tersebut tetap dapat hadir menemui kita di mana saja. Tentu saja bedanya, perasaan yang ada kini bukanlah perasaan bagai dihantui, tapi lebih ke perasaan rindu. Dan semua kerinduan itu bisa dihapus jika kita mengunjungi tempatnya.

Tifa merasakan hal yang sama dengan Cloud. Karena itulah, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menerka tempat paling logis kemana Cloud akan pergi.

Hanya saja, pemandangan di depannya sedikit tidak sesuai ekspektasinya bahwa ia melihat Cloud tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu di sana. Betul juga, batin Tifa. Tidak mungkin kan sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Cloud pergi tadi pagi tapi yang ia lakukan hanya merenung seharian di depan kebun bunga? Ini kan bukan Cloud yang dua hari lalu masih perlu aku sadarkan.

Ya, Cloud sedang membersihkan sebuah pedang besar dengan kain putih dan juga amplas. Sesekali, ia celupkan lagi pedang itu ke dalam kolam untuk membuatnya licin saat digosok. Pantas saja lama, batin Tifa. Karat besi kan tidak mudah dibersihkan. Tifa mengakui bahwa keadaan pedang itu cukup mengenaskan karena ia tahu sudah lama Cloud meninggalkan pedang tersebut namun ia bisa melihat kegigihan Cloud betapa ia sepenuh hati berusaha mengembalikannya mulus seperti sediakala. Sepertinya berkah yang mampu menghapus geostigma dalam sekejap itu tidak berlaku untuk karat besi. Ia pun menebak bahwa tujuan pertama Cloud berangkat begitu pagi adalah untuk mencabut pedang itu dari Wasteland terlebih dahulu.

Buster Sword, batin Tifa. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya?

Ya, sudah berlalu dua tahun sejak Cloud terakhir menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth yang kedua kalinya. Cloud pertama menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth tujuh tahun lalu.

Tujuh tahun... Tifa memundurkan ingatannya.

Ia sudah lama tahu bahwa Cloud bukan pemilik asli Buster Sword. Hanya saja, saat itu Tifa lebih memilih bungkam atas kekacauan ingatan Cloud. Yang jelas, Tifa bisa merasakan adanya kenangan pahit di dalam pedang itu mengapa Cloud melepasnya. Jauh sebelum Cloud menyandangnya, ia ingat pedang dengan ukuran khas itu selalu berada di punggung seseorang saat ia bertemu dengannya di Nibelheim. Tak begitu banyak yang Tifa tahu dari orang itu karena mereka hanya pernah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah minggu selama ia menjadi pemandunya.

...sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya terus teringat lekat. Apalagi saat mendengar namanya disebut di Gongaga. Dan satu hal itu adalah sebuah kenangan buruk.

.

.

**-Nibelheim, 7 tahun lalu-**

_"Tifa!" seru Zack mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tifa yang tersungkur tak berdaya di bawah tangga di dalam bangunan reaktor karena dihempaskan oleh Sephiroth. "Kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_Pergi..." ucapnya _dengan pandangan tajam.__

_Zack sedikit tersentak mendengarnya padahal ia hanya ingin menolongnya._

"_Aku benci KAU!" kata Tifa cukup lantang disertai tangisan yang mengalir. "Aku benci SOLDIER, Shin-Ra, semuanya."_

_Zack mengernyit namun Tifa tak peduli dan ia tak butuh dikasihani olehnya._

"_Aku mengerti," ujar Zack kemudian. Ia pun berdiri. "Aku minta maaf dan kau tak perlu memaafkanku."_

_Tifa bisa melihat senyum sedih dari cowok yang nyaris tak pernah berhenti tersenyum itu sebelum Zack bergegas menaiki tangga di belakangnya untuk menghentikan kegilaan SOLDIER satunya._

_._

_._

Ya, menurut Tifa, Zack adalah salah satu biang keladinya, semua SOLDIER sama saja (kecuali Cloud yang ia kenal baik dan datang menolongnya), dan terkutuklah Shin-Ra yang mempekerjakan mereka dan mendirikan reaktor pembawa masalah di desanya. Dan kebenciannya itulah yang mengantarkannya menjadi anggota AVALANCHE, sebuah kelompok yang tak peduli disebut teroris karena berani memusuhi Shin-Ra.

Tapi itu dulu saat ia tak tahu apa-apa. Memang akhirnya saat ia menolong Cloud menemukan jati dirinya di dalam Lifestream yang mengalir di bawah kota Mideel, Tifa mendengar kebenaran kisahnya. Hanya sedikit selain Cloud menyebut Zack adalah sahabatnya.

Sahabat, bukan atasan. Itulah kenangan pahit milik Cloud yang Tifa coba pahami dan mengapa ia tak pernah mendengar hal yang lebih tentang Zack dari mulut Cloud.

Namun kejujuran Cloud bahwa selama ini ia telah mengambil personanya, mengadopsi ingatan dan kepribadiannya karena ia mengaguminya; membuat Tifa semakin mendapat gambaran mengenai orang seperti apa Zack itu, orang yang bahkan pernah Aerith cintai. Betapa berharganya Zack bagi mereka berdua.

Dan aku telah menuduhnya, pekik Tifa dalam hati. Aku satu-satunya yang pernah membencinya.

Tidak, sejak bencana meteor berlalu, Tifa sudah menghilangkan semua kebencian di dalam hatinya. Shin-Ra telah hancur. Rufus telah tobat. Dan fokus sekarang adalah membangun semua yang telah hancur seperti bagaimana Barret yang mencari sumber energi penganti mako, Yuffie yang pulang ke negerinya, dan ia kini yang telah membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil.

Namun, pernahkah terbesit dalam hatimu kau telah memaafkannya secara lisan, sekali lagi Tifa bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kaulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Tifa. Zack tak salah, tak pernah salah. Ia tak setuju dengan perbuatan temannya yang sesama SOLDIER itu, ia melawannya, dan ia yang merasa bertanggungjawab atas kejahatan Sephiroth di desanya. Tifa kini mengerti arti senyum sedihnya saat itu. Bahkan jika tak ada dia, Cloud tak mungkin bisa kembali ke Midgar. Kami tak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi. Kami bahkan tak mungkin bisa seperti sekarang ini. Orang itu adalah pahlawan yang seharusnya, pahlawan dari seorang pahlawan baginya.

Astaga, Tifa, rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa baru sadar sekarang kalau kau tak pernah memikirkan hal itu? Saat di dalam Lifestream, ia hanya fokus pada Cloud, selama ini hatinya memang hanya tertuju untuk Cloud dan keluarga kecil yang mereka bina. Memikirkan betapa Cloud menderita dengan semua perasaan bersalahnya sudah membuat hati Tifa ikut sakit karena ia juga merasa tak pantas memiliki kebahagiaan sendiri bersama Cloud, dan hal itu membuatnya tak sempat ingat siapa Zack baginya kalau tidak menatap Buster Sword lagi sekarang. Ia hanya mengingat Aerith seorang.

Tidakkah itu sangat jahat?

Namun, semua perasaan bersalah itu seketika buyar saat Tifa melihat Cloud sudah selesai membersihkannya. Pedang yang kotor, lusuh, dan berkarat itu kini telah cemerlang; sama cemerlangnya dengan saat ia melihat Zack membawanya dan menggunakannya dengan hati-hati di Nibelheim.

Bersih... Sama seperti cerminan perasaan Cloud sekarang.

Begitulah Tifa akhirnya mendekati Cloud dan menyapanya. "Pagi, Cloud."

"Pagi, Tifa," balas Cloud berdiri. Kemudian ia kikuk. "Euh, maaf tadi pagi aku..."

"Tak apa," potong Tifa. "Aku tahu bahwa mereka harus didahulukan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau perbaiki sebelum kau benar-benar kembali bukan? Dan kau belum sempat melakukannya kemarin."

"Kau sangat memahamiku, Teef. Bahkan kau tahu aku berada di sini."

"Itu karena perasaan kita sama, Cloud," kata Tifa tertawa kecil, membuat muka Cloud sempat memerah karenanya.

Tak ingin lama berada di situasi canggung demikian, Cloud lalu menancapkan Buster Sword di dekat tembok, di belakang kolam. Sambil menatapnya, ia berbicara pada Tifa.

"Pedang ini adalah simbol Zack. Simbol mimpinya, kehormatannya, dan juga hatinya." Cloud terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Hati Zack selalu menuju ke tempat ini, maka aku harus mengantarkannya pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Ini bukan sekedar karena di Gongaga ia mendengar dari mulut orangtua Zack dan penegasan dari Aerith sendiri bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Aerith yang mengatakan bahwa Zack mungkin lari dengan cewek lain jelas tidak benar. Justru Cloud-lah yang paling tahu karena meski samar-samar di bawah pengaruh mako, ia begitu ingat semua yang dilakukan Zack yang terus mengoceh untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya. Setiap Zack berkata ia ingin ke Midgar, harus cepat pulang ke sana; bahwa ia pernah membaca sepotong kertas dan sepucuk surat yang Cloud tak tahu apa isinya; tujuannya hanya satu: tempat di mana Aerith berada. Dan tempat itu pastinya adalah gereja ini dimana ia menantinya. Karena itulah, Cloud merasa ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Ia telah pulang ke tempat Tifa kemarin dan ia tak bisa hanya pulang sendirian.

Cloud pun menoleh ke arah Tifa. "Lagipula, bukankah dengan begitu kita lebih mudah mengunjungi keduanya sekaligus?"

"Itu ide yang bagus," kata Tifa mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau berbicara tentangnya, Cloud. Dan kau tersenyum."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh untuk saat ini."

"Aku hanya belum pernah mendengarnya darimu."

Ya, dulu mungkin menyakitkan membicarakannya, ia mengakui ucapan Tifa bahwa itu salah satu dari kesalahannya. Tapi sekarang ia tak masalah mengenangnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah bukti bahwa sahabatnya itu pernah hidup. "Bukankah kau juga mengenalnya?"

Tifa menggeleng. "Tidak sedalam kau dan Aerith. Aku... Aku bahkan pernah membencinya."

"Tifa?" Cloud sama sekali tak pernah menyangka hal itu. Ia lalu berpikir sebentar tentang hal apa yang mungkin membuat Tifa pernah memiliki perasaan itu. Ia akhirnya bisa menerkanya bahwa semua itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"Menurutmu apakah aku juga dimaafkan?"

Cloud mengangguk mantap. "Pasti."

Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Tifa. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu Zack bukan orang yang seperti itu, ia orang paling baik yang pernah dikenalnya. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tetap harus mengucapkannya. Cloud lalu bergeser agar tak menghalangi Tifa bisa menatap Buster Sword.

"Maaf, Zack," ucapnya seraya memandang Buster Sword tertancap kokoh di sana, seolah sang pemiliklah yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya, tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan senyum yang Tifa lihat bukan senyum sedih yang dulu membayanginya. Tifa lalu membalasnya dengan senyum pula. "Dan, terima kasih."

Banyak sekali sebenarnya terima kasih yang ingin Tifa ucapkan tapi ia rasa, satu frase saja sudah cukup mewakilkan. Tifa pun bisa merasakan betapa leganya Cloud kemarin, dan juga betapa lega dirinya kini.

Membaca raut wajah Tifa yang tampak sudah menuntaskan semua kegundahannya, Cloud lalu menggandeng tangannya, pertanda mengajaknya pulang. Namun saat sampai di dekat Fenrir, Cloud terdiam sejenak belum melepas genggamannya

"Err, Tifa, sebagai permintaan maaf atas tadi pagi..."

"Ada apa?"

Ia pun merogoh kantong. "Ini hanya sedikit hadiah."

Dan Tifa pun menerima beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya. Bukan bunga lily seperti yang ditanam Aerith di gereja. Itu bunga matahari. Tifa tak tahu banyak soal arti macam-macam bunga, ia menebak sesuai nama dan warnanya berarti hal itu melambangkan kecerahan dan kehangatan (kedamaian dan kebahagiaan?) yang akan memayungi perjalanan mereka ke depannya. Tifa tersenyum geli, khas Cloud yang mengungkapkan segalanya tanpa kata.

"Dimana kau memetiknya, Cloud?"

"Tempat dimana aku mencabut Buster Sword, kini aku tak harus membawakan bunga Aerith ke sana."

Bukankah tempat itu berupa padang bebatuan, pikir Tifa. Bagaimana bunga bisa tumbuh di sana? "Jadi..."

"Ya, mereka bersama selamanya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan kita."

Sekali lagi TIfa mengangguk. Tak ada lagi kesedihan. Tak ada lagi geostigma. Tak ada lagi perasaan bersalah bagi Cloud dan juga dirinya. Ia pun menatap masa depan di balik punggung Cloud yang melajukan motornya kencang, memeluknya erat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, fic ini ga fokus. (lama2 ketularan Zack) Awalnya pengen bikin ZackTifa Hurt-Comfort, trus pake flashback yg Zack jg sempet ngegodain Tifa di sana XD, tapi kok lama2 tetep aza aroma CloTi-nya lebih kental ya? Hehehehehe... Udah ah, ntar aku bikin pisah aza soal Zack ngegodain CloTi di Nibelheim pas Sephy lagi di perpus seminggu.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini salah satu jeritan Zack fangirl sepertiku XD. Jadi gini, Tifa sendiri jg pernah diperlihatkan sedih bgt atas kematian Aerith di novella "_On The Way to A Smile: Case of Tifa_," di situ Cloud menghiburnya dan saat Tifa merasa terhibur trus Cloud blushing gitu deh. Pokoknya, apa-apa baik Cloud dan Tifa itu guilt-nya ke Aerith. Memang, apa sih hubungan Tifa ma Zack? Intinya, I wanna Zack deserve too much. **

**Canon Note:  
><strong>

**-Petikan flashback di fic ini asli copas dari FF7: Last Order. Mungkin di Crisis Core ada tapi berhubung aku ga maenin, patokanku OVA tadi.**

**-Adegan flashback tentang pelarian Zack dan Cloud di game lama (1997) cuma additional event klo kamu kembali ke Shin-Ra mansion setelah keluar dari Lifestream Tifa menolong Cloud. Jadi, aku berasumsi Tifa blom tau pasti apa yang terjadi pada Zack.**

**-Bagi yang hanya merasa pernah menonton Advent Children (2005), adegan petikan bunga matahari yg diletakkan di depan bingkai foto milik Tifa, bunga matahari yang tumbuh mekar di kuburan Zack, dan Buster Sword di gereja tidak ada di situ. Adanya di Advent Children Complete (2009) setelah credit.**


End file.
